


The question

by talula



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Soft Eddie Diaz, brief mention of past homophobic reaction from a parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talula/pseuds/talula
Summary: Eddie can’t wait one more minute to ask Buck a question. Pure fluff with porn for my own enjoyment. Sorry. Unbetaed.
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	The question

It was a normal night. Buck is over at Eddie’s, they played video games with Christopher, they read him a story together, took turns kissing him on the forehead and saying goodnight. 

“He’s a great kid Eddie,” Buck says when they’re back on the couch. “But I guess I should get going.”

This was the worst part of every night- when Buck leaves. Tonight, Eddie couldn’t stand it. This night, suddenly Eddie couldn’t wait one more minute to tell Buck how he felt. 

Buck did usually linger, saying he should go a few times before he actually left, and tonight was no different, as Buck stays sitting on the couch with no intention of getting up.

Eddie sits forward and puts his head in his hands for a minute, gathering his courage. 

“I need to ask you a question, Buck.”

“Of course,” Buck says easily.

Eddie rubs his palms on his pants, nervous. “If your answer is no, I want you to get up, leave, and we’ll never mention it again.”

Buck looks confused. “Okay, but what...”

“If your answer is no,” Eddie interrupts, “ I don’t want anything between us to change, promise? We’ll just start work tomorrow like always.”

“I promise Eddie,” Buck says, “but what are we talking about? You’re scaring me.” 

Buck is sitting up as well, and all Eddie has to do is lean just a little bit over and touch their lips together. Eddie glides their lips together once, twice, then pulls away. 

Buck is frozen, face still confused. He stands up and takes two steps towards the door. Eddie’s heart drops. He puts his head in his hands again, not allowing himself to watch Buck walk out the door. He hopes at least that Buck will keep his promise and act normal tomorrow. 

When Eddie doesn’t hear the door open and close, he opens his eyes and Buck is back sitting on the couch. 

“Ask me again,” Buck says, as serious as he’s ever been.

“What...” Eddie stammers.

Buck smiles, “Ask me again,” he says again, as if it’s a secret inside joke he just invented. 

Eddie smiles, and then doesn’t hesitate. He kisses him again. Surer this time, but still sweet and slow. Buck answers back this time, moving his mouth in turn, placing a hand on Eddie’s face by his jaw. 

“Daddy!” Comes from the other room and they both jump a little, then laugh nervously. 

“I’ll be right back,” Eddie says, and goes to Christopher’s room. He has never worked so hard to get Christopher settled back down so quickly, still a little part of him scared that Buck will bolt. 

When he comes out of the room, Buck is standing up in the doorway of the kitchen drinking a glass of water and Eddie thinks he’s never seen anything so good. Buck smiles at him, one of the big ones, and Eddie revises his assessment of the best thing he’s ever seen. 

“So,” Buck says as Eddie walks over to him, “Did we just make out on your couch?” Buck is smiling, the kind where he can’t stop his smile from taking over his whole face. Buck reaches out as Eddie gets close and takes a hold of his hip, pulls him close.

All of a sudden Eddie is shy, looks down, and Buck puts a finger under his chin so he can look in his eyes. “My answer is yes, by the way.”

“You almost left,” Eddie says. He shouldn’t bring it up, he knows, but he can’t help the lingering doubt.

“Two steps of hesitation, mostly related to the influence of my father from the last time I kissed a guy over ten years ago.” Buck leans in, puts their foreheads together, “won’t happen again, forgive me.”

“There’s nothing to forgive,” Eddie says and leans in to kiss him again. This time they’re standing up, and the kiss turns heated quickly, Eddie’s hands roaming on Buck’s back, Buck’s hand on Eddie’s hip, Eddie deepening the kiss. 

Buck pulls back gently, “Ah, there is something I need to tell you before we go any further, and it’s that I’ve never gone any further. Than kissing. With a guy.”

Eddie exhales a short laugh. “My experiences have all been quick ones in the showers of barracks so I’m not much better off.” 

“Miles ahead of me,” Buck says, then gentler, “Maybe we can take it slow?”

“Yeah,” says Eddie, “slow is good.”

Two days later, after a 24 hour shift at the firehouse where Buck and Eddie share a lot of secret smiles, a few they aren’t able to hide from Hen and Chimney, who ask three times what was going on with them, Eddie has just laid down after putting Christopher down to bed, when his phone rings.

He sees Buck’s name and smiles as he answers the phone with a “Hey.”

“Chris down?” Buck asks.

“You know he is,” Eddie says, Buck knows their schedule down to the minute. 

“Well good,” Buck says, “Because I’ve been doing some research.”

“Research?” Eddie asks, innocently.

“Yeah, a bit of research on the internet of what happens in these kinds of relationships.”

“Buck...” 

“I’ll tell you there’s some weird stuff out there you should not click on.”

Eddie laughs, Buck continues. “But also some really interesting things.”

“Buck...” Eddie says, this time his voice is deeper, lower.

“I thought maybe, as a way to ease into this, we might start over the phone. It seems to start with you telling me what you’re wearing.”

“Buck.” Now his voice is breathless. 

“I like hearing you say my name,” Buck says. 

Eddie groans. 

“So what do you do think?” Buck says, and Eddie can tell beneath his bluster he’s nervous for the answer.

“I’m wearing my gray sleep pants and black underwear.”

Buck inhales, “Yeah.”

“Are you-“ Eddie starts, then stops. “Are you touching yourself?” 

“Yeah”

Eddie bites his fist to keep from groaning again. “Buck, this is gonna kill me.” 

“I hope not. I’ve seen those black underwear, you know, just the top of them, when you stretch sometimes, they drive me crazy.” 

Eddie puts a hand under the blanket and palms himself, not able to stop the groan this time.

“Eddie, tell me what you’re doing.”

“I’m touching myself now too.”

“Under or over those underwear?”

“Over, just rubbing.”

Buck inhales. “Yeah, and are you are thinking about me?”

Eddie huffs out a laugh. “I’m talking to you, Buck. Of course I’m thinking about you.” 

“Well I don’t know! You could be picturing someone else!” Buck says, and he’s laughing a little bit too. It relaxes Eddie somewhat, that they are still being themselves even now.

“I assure you, I’m thinking about you.”

Buck’s voice gets serious again. “And it’s making you hard?” 

“Yes,” Eddie breathes, “keep talking.”

“Tell me how you like it, Eddie, if I was there, touching you, what should I do?”

Eddie’s hand snakes inside his underwear and he grips himself. “I like a firm grip,” he says, “and a little bit of an up and down but not too much, just a turn of the wrist.”

Buck is breathless, “Yeah, are you doing that to yourself right now?”

Eddie doesn’t answer, loses his grip on the phone for a second. 

“Fuck Eddie, talk to me, I need to know you’re with me.”

“Buck, I’m here, I just... I’m so close already.”

Buck’s breathing speeds up, and Eddie can hear what’s he’s doing, can hear he’s speeding up his own hand too. 

“Yeah Eddie, don’t hold back. I want to hear you come.”

Eddie arches off the bed and comes all over his hand, groaning long and low. He can hear Buck on the other end of the line saying “Fuck, fuck, ahh” and then a long exhale of breath.

It’s quiet for a moment and then Buck starts laughing. Keeps laughing. Seems to be laughing hysterically. 

Eddie huffs. “Buck, this isn’t helping my self esteem. Why are you laughing.” 

“No, no, no,” Buck says. “It’s just, that’s the best orgasm I’ve ever had, and we’re not even in the same house. I think you’re going to be the one to kill me.” 

Eddie smiles and laughs too. 

The day after is another shift. When Eddie walks in Buck is already there, making breakfast. Buck sees him and lights up, smiling and beaming. Eddie ducks his head, then looks back up and smiles too and says ‘Hey’ and steals something off the serving dish. Buck is still grinning. 

Hen throws down the paper she is reading. “Okay, that’s enough, tell us what is going on.”

“What?” Buck says and Eddie puts up his hands innocently. 

Chimney pipes in, “Buck always yells at us for eating off the serving plate!” 

“Yeah, and you two are glowing like you both just- oh my god! It happened, didn’t it? Didn’t it! You two-“

“Hen-“ Eddie says, and then Bobby is coming up the stairs.

“Them two did what?” Bobby asks.

“We both just got a good nights rest and feel ready to start the day,” Buck says pointedly.

“Oh you are telling me later. I have so much money riding on this,” Hen says. 

The 24 hours feels like torture. It’s slow, which means a lot of working out, trying to make it seem like they’re not watching each other. Eddie is glad there’s no death defying rescues today, he doesn’t think his heart could see Buck in that kind of danger, not when this is so new, so fragile, not even really started yet. 

“So hey,” Buck says, approaching Eddie, “what are you doing after shift, can I come over? I mean, just to hang out? If you want.” Buck sighs, “Sorry I’m being awkward. I don’t know how this works.” 

Eddie smiles and couldn’t be any more fond of Buck. “Yes, you can come over. You can help me get Christopher off to school and then we can.. hang out.”

“Yeah,” Buck says, and skip-hops away. 

Except as soon as they are back from dropping Christopher off, Buck is on Eddie, kissing him, backing him up into the door and pressing in between his legs. Eddie is dizzy from it and just tries to keep up.

“What happened to taking it slow?” Eddie asks between kisses. 

“God,” Buck says, “that shift was glacially slow. I could barely keep myself together with not being able to touch you.” Buck dives back in for more kisses. He moves after a minute to kissing Eddie’s neck, moving his shirt out of the way to reach more skin.

“I was thinking,” Buck says, “we could do what we talked about on the phone, you know, just that, nothing more... advanced.”

Eddie lets himself go at the admission of what Buck wants to do, he guides Buck’s head back up for a deep kiss, then pulls off Buck’s shirt from the bottom and over his head. Buck is smiling goofily, and Eddie can’t help but smile back. “Yes, I want that,” he says, “if you’re ready.”

“Oh I’m ready,” Buck says and smirks.

“Okay, but after, you’re gonna have to explain that advanced stuff to me.”

Buck laughs.

“What? I might need to practice.”

“Oh if you do, it better be on the phone with me”

They both smile as they kiss again and stumble into the bedroom. 

Buck takes off Eddie’s shirt when they get in there and leans back a bit to grab a hold of Eddie’s belt buckle.

“Can I?” Buck asks.

“Yeah” Eddie breathes. 

Buck undoes Eddie’s pants, pulls them down, and Eddie sits back on the bed, holding himself up from behind with his arms. 

Buck doesn’t hesitate gripping him, moving his hand just like he likes it. Eddie doesn’t know what he says but he’s sure it’s rambling and incoherent. He ends up throwing his head back and shouting Buck’s name when he comes. 

When he comes back to reality he sees Buck smiling uncontrollably and practically bouncing. 

“That was amazing,” Buck says, and Eddie huffs, because he’s pretty sure he’s the one who’s supposed to be saying that. 

Eddie smiles, slow and sexy, and says, “I want to suck you... if that’s okay. Sorry, that might be too much too soon.”

Buck is already unzipping his pants. “Yes,” he says, “I want that.”

Eddie wasn’t lying when he said he hasn’t had an encounter with another man since he was a soldier, and even that was in basic. The fact that he gets to have this with Buck of all people is making his head spin, but he’s trying to focus. 

He starts off slow, taking Buck in his mouth and remembering what it felt like. Soon he’s got his hand pumping his shaft in time and his other hand on Buck’s hip, encourage him to move in his mouth. Buck suddenly breathes out “Oh, Eddie,” so softly and sweetly, and then is coming down his throat. 

They both fall down on the bed after that, breathless. After a moment, Buck says, “We’ll, I guess I should get-“

He’s interrupted by Eddie’s arm on his chest. “Stay. Sleep. We can go pick up Christopher later.”

“Yeah,” Buck says, “Okay.”

They end up asleep, just like that. 

Hen corners Eddie in the locker room at their next shift, and Eddie attempts to not make eye contact. “Eddie, just tell me, did it happen? It happened didn’t it?”

Eddie tries not to smile and fails. 

Hen claps her hands and hollers, “I knew it!” 

Buck walks in just then and innocently asks, “Knew what?” Then has a moment of realization when he looks at Eddie and Hen.

“Are we telling people?” He asks.

“I swear I didn’t say a word,” Eddie says, “but I guess we’re kinda bad at hiding it?”

“Oh believe me,” Hen says, “the only people you’ve ever been hiding it from was yourselves.” She starts to walk out yelling, “Chimney, you owe me $50!”

Eddie and Buck look at each other.

“Are you okay with this?” Eddie asks, “people knowing?”

Buck takes a step closer to Eddie. “I’m okay with it,” he says, “Are you okay with it?”

Eddie takes a step closer and they are a breathe away from each other. 

They both turn suddenly as Bobby rounds the corner, having seemingly been running. “Step away from each other,” he says, catching his breath, “Upstairs. I have a contingency plan for this.” Eddie and Buck look at each other, confused. 

The plan involves a six point verbal agreement involving things such as ‘no hanky panky in the firehouse’ and ‘no risking your life to save each other.’ 

“They did that before,” Hen supplies. 

In the end, it’s easy to agree to anything that keeps them on shift together, and Bobby’s list isn’t too bad. 

That night, Chris is at Eddies grandma’s, so they end up at Buck’s apartment. Before Buck can even turn on the light, Eddie is kissing him. He kisses him until he has to back up to breath, foreheads resting together, the only light coming from the lights of the city through the window. 

“Buck,” Eddie says, breathless, but then cant say anything else. 

Buck leans in and kisses him again, takes his hand. “Come to bed,” he says. 

The go up the stairs, Eddie clasping Buck’s hand the whole way. Buck sits on the bed, and Eddie stands, stopping and just looking at Buck in the dim light. 

“Buck,” he says again. “I want-“ And he cant finish, because he wants so many things, he wants to tell him how he feels, he wants to tell him how amazing he is, how beautiful he looks right now, how much he wants to be with him in every way possible. How he would wait forever for that to happen if need be. 

Buck smiles, “Come here,” Buck says, pulling Eddie towards him. When Eddie steps forward, Buck wraps his arms around his middle, still sitting on the bed. “What do you want Eddie?” 

Eddie curls his hand around Buck’s face. “Just you,” he says, then leans down and kisses him. 

Buck moves backwards and Eddie follows until they’re both laying on the bed. They go slow. They kiss, they remove a piece of clothing at a time, exploring, touching every new expanse of skin exposed. When it’s just skin on skin left, Buck rolls over on top of Eddie, puts his hands around both of them and moves until they both come, gasping in each other’s mouths. 

Afterwards, Buck is asleep almost right away. He’s still turned towards Eddie, with a hand reached out between them. Eddie takes it in his own hand and smiles. He’s glad he asked the question.


End file.
